Silent Horizon
by Lyra Matsuoka
Summary: The blessings of the planet of destruction are upon her, and she walks shrouded in mystery. The Solider of Silence, Sailor Saturn. Her presence is to be feared, but the gift she brings is a blessing.


lyrasoze@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/lyra_2040/  
  
Hey there all. So, here is my second fic based around someone other than Usagi and Mamoru. More than that...this isn't a romance at all. Wait, don't leave! This is a little fic-let that I wrote based on Sailor Saturn. Come on, we all love Saturn!  
  
NOTES: This is based on Saturn herself, before she has emerged from Hotaru's subconscious during the 'S' series. Hence, this is not Hotaru speaking. Enjoy, and don't forget to mail me and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Someone owns Sailor Moon, this I know. But that someone isn't me.  
I promise.   
  
  
  
When the blazing sun hangs low in the sky,  
When the rivers cradle along the mountain and the  
Long shadows of horizons spread out over the sea;  
  
I will return.  
~ Hojjit Bazzazi  
'A Great Silence'  
  
  
  
Silent Horizon  
By Lyra Matsuoka  
  
All things are a cycle. The strange experience most call 'life' is no different. Things are born, they live for a brief time, and eventually they die. This is true of everything; stars, galaxies, all forms of creation. It is the way of the cosmos. The Universe herself will eventually succumb to the inevitability of destruction.   
  
Civilizations are no exception to this rule. Neither am I.   
  
There was a shining place in the universe once upon a time. In one small corner of a rather insignificant galaxy something very close to a utopia was being born. A silver light that shone with such purity it nearly exterminated the shadows lying around it. Nine planets, and the eight senshi sent to guard them, intensified the glow and the stars trembled at a perfection that was so close to a reality.  
  
I felt the shadows that were banished by that light. I felt them meld together and become something terrible. I was aware of their existence, but I could do nothing. I was held by the power of the Talismans, and not without cause.   
  
I am the Senshi of Silence, and am a being to be feared.  
  
The three senshi of the Outer Planets carried the Key to my awakening. They guarded it well, but my summoning was inevitable. These three solitary soldiers, who guarded that ideal empire, watched as their kingdom fell. The Talismans aligned as the last echoes of the Silver Millennium began to fade.   
  
I brought the end of that shining silver time. I finished what the shadows had begun as the Talismans resonated clearly and freed me from my slumber. I arose, purpose clear, held in the embrace of duty.  
  
A slow release of muscle, a slight waft of air, a gentle sound as that nearly faultless and peaceful time was quietly destroyed. My silence glaive dropped in a sweeping arc as the Doors of Time swung closed on the Silver Millennium.   
  
An era ended, and as it vanished so too did I. My task was accomplished. And so I faded. I had expected it. I, too, belonged to that quiet, happy time.   
  
And now I lie dormant in the consciousness of a young girl at war with herself. Her destiny was to die at a young age, but that course was shifted by powers beyond her control. Life returned to her body, and with it three separate auras. One good, one evil, and one that simply is. Death is neither distinctly good, nor distinctly evil.   
  
Three separate beings exist within her...two of us she was born to be, and one has been forced upon her. This Tau being calls itself the Messiah of Silence. The evil that lies dormant in her is thing to be feared, both for the pain she is capable of inflicting, and the power of the Master she serves.   
  
But few people fear anything more than death. This creature of the Tau System fears her own demise to a great extent. She fears it more than failure, more than her master. She fears death for all that it represents.   
  
The Tau creature sees death as an ending.  
  
Death is a beginning.  
  
Without death, there can be no rebirth.  
  
It is to me that this task falls. To each senshi falls a gift, a talent, and a price to pay. Death is my gift to this galaxy, destruction my final testament. I bring what has always been necessary. My Silence Glaive, the scythe of the goddess of fatality, is the herald of that which shall rise from the ashes of obliteration.   
  
Always with the end comes hope.   
  
Resurrection.  
  
And so, when the battle for this girl has been fought, when the Talismans are aligned once more, I shall awaken. This is a chosen land, this place in which I sleep. It is destined to be the Silver Millennium. So it has been written since before the dawn of time.   
  
Death Reborn Revolution.   
  
It is my bequest to both the shining time that I ended and the time of peace and light yet to come.   
  
Death is merely a horizon. It is as far as the human eye is capable of seeing. Across a great plain stretches life, and at the far end of that open space lies death. That final journey is the silent horizon.   
  
Death makes everything equal; it does not show partiality or favoritism.   
  
Death is a level.   
  
The Talismans call me. They chime for me, and I will answer.  
  
The journeyer from the valley of the dead, with the blessings of Saturn, the planet of destruction. The Solider of Silence, Sailor Saturn.  
  
  
In the end is the beginning.   
  
A cycle.   
  
This is my revolution, my turn of the wheel. It is the creation. It is the conclusion.   
  
And at the end of my road, the silent horizon calls me home. 


End file.
